GH Fast Forward: Beautiful Child
by C.S Eve
Summary: 7 years ago, Oliver Davis left Japan with an unsolved case, a missing assistant and a separated team. The night before his flight, he couldn't sleep because of the cry of a very loud cat- but was it a cat? The young Oliver Davis ends up taking care of a beautiful baby girl for the next 7 years and the case unsolved 7 years ago re-opens with a new set of victims?
1. Beautiful lucky

"Father, can you tell me more of your cases back in japan?" Her dark indigo eyes flashed as she pulled herself away from being absorbed from the book entitled. _The Parapsychology Battlefield._ Her hands folded the book closed and placed the book on top of her lap. With her small arms, she tried to reach the teacup from her right side. She pushed her upper body up to move so she could lean back and relax on the adult chair.

"Jean, you haven't even finished your book yet." With a calm yet direct tone, Jean noticed that her father looked rather disturbed again when she mentioned about Japan. Despite her age, Jean instantly understood her father. Her father was strict but caring, he was objective but sensitive, and he was direct but understanding.

"But, father! Uncle Lin said you had the best cases in Japan!" Jean stood and stepped on her seat. Her pink ballerina shoes on top of the black leather sofa. "Way better than England or Scotland!" Jean puffed her cheeks and knelt down as she faced her father leaning forward. Oliver Davis turned to his side and met with his daughter's face.

"Jean, you're a lady. Sit properly." Oliver Davis warned the young ballerina with his cold strict tone.

"You're not being objective over the assumptions that Lin might have mentioned about Japan." Oliver Davis grinned and then pinched his daughter's nose. Her daughter immediately pulled herself away by pushing his father's hand from her.

"No, I am being objective, father!" Jean stuck her tongue out before crossing her hands and sat down on her seat like a lady would.

"Besides, I came from Japan. So, I know that I am the perfect evidence that Japan is really indeed great!" Jean smirked as she watched his father look at her. Oliver Davis scoffed as he realized that this child was indeed a narcissist like himself.

* * *

 _7 years ago._

Japan was something Oliver Davis could not forget, the cases that he handled, the people he talked to, the woman whom he fell in love with and of course the sorrow he felt when he saw his brother. At 17 years old, he saw his brother and finally gave him a proper burial back in England. However, he returned as he found Japan interesting due to the supernatural cases that he experienced. His experiences and curiosity of the phenomenon in Japan led him to stay longer than his parents or even himself expected. Despite those curiosities and phenomenon, a phenomenon happened that he didn't expect and that was the disappearance of his assistant in a case that he accepted one year ago. The only case that he wasn't able to successfully complete. It was also the one and only case that led to the separation of the other exorcists and consultants of the team. It was only John Brown and Yasuhara who stayed by his side over the remaining year as he stayed in Japan.

One winter night, Oliver Davis couldn't resist but look at the unsolved case that took place in Chiba. He flipped the unsolved case file and read the statements of the victims that manifested the phenomenal events. His eyes turned glazed upon remembering the events that happened that night. The last argument that he and his assistant had before she disappeared. His hands made its way on his face and rubbed his eyes as he sniffed lightly. He shrugged off the sorrow he felt and the inflicted pain he suffered for some seconds and calmed himself down. He knew that his emotions would trigger his qigong. For sure, he didn't want to end up in the emergency room again because of passing out. He had plans already. Plans to go back to England and leave Japan permanently. His struggle of returning back to his apartment started when Lin noticed that there was a file missing from the box he was ready to put away. Oliver Davis heard the footsteps and immediately ascended from his seat and hid the file inside his drawer.

"Naru!" The Chinese man opened the door abruptly as he noticed that the young CEO's eyes were slightly moist. He sighed, he was rather tired of looking at his student being helpless. He knew that Oliver was a handful, but he was the worse when it comes to losing someone he loves.

"I know you have the file. You can return it back once we return to the apartment." Lin understood out of sympathy. It was rough on Oliver to lose an assistant but it was as if losing Gene again when he lost his almost lover. Lin left the room and packed the boxes inside the van.

Oliver Davis walked out of his office with his hands inside his pocket. He gave a final look around his office for almost 3 years. He was glad that he was able to experience on handling difficult cases. He also was pleased to work with people so dedicated to solving the case. So, when he turned around, the people that left him came back to see him once again.

Masako was still wearing her kimono, she stood aside Monk, who was carrying a bass guitar. Next to him was Ayako, her expression wasn't forgiving but she hinted an expression of slight happiness. John and Yasuhara stood behind them. They were all ready to finally say good bye to the man that they met 3 years ago. This departure was rather easy for them because they haven't seen each other since a year ago.

"We're not here to stop you or anything." Masako stepped in front and then sighed. "Take care of yourself." She said.

"If it was't for you, we wouldn't have realized our full potential. So, I'm grateful for that." Bou-san paused for a while before Ayako could intrude. "No, if it wasn't for him. We wouldn't have lost Mai!" Ayako's raised voice made John and Yasuhara flinched for a second. "If it was you who disappeared, I believe that Mai would not abandon you!" Ayako lastly said and stormed off. "Ayako, wait!" Bou-san chased her the moment she ran off.

Oliver Davis sighed and then gave out a grin. "Is that all?" he watched and observed the expressions of Masako, Yasuhara, and John. He moved his way towards the exit and then left them with his last cold look in their memories.

It was a cold winter night, Oliver Davis couldn't sleep on his last night in Japan. His eyes were locked to the ceiling, he could hear his breathing and the wind as it howls and passes by his blinds. He was rather annoyed with the noise and the fact that he couldn't sleep. He thought of the case that he left unsolved. The case that left his assistant lost. He realized that he couldn't sleep because of the fact that he also heard a cat outside his apartment. His eyes were slowly ready to drop, his body was finally ready to give in to sleep. However, whether he liked it or not, he was still hearing the crying cat- or that's what he thought. He suddenly opened his eyes and realized that it was not a crying cat. His eyes were stunned as he listened to the cry once again. He instantly grabbed his phone, he rushed to the door and to the stairs, he wanted to speed dial Lin, however, he knew that he was probably tired from carrying all the boxes.

Upon reaching the door the crying only became louder and louder when he got nearer. He may be cold and insensitive as he looked but he knows how to sympathize when it comes to children left alone. Because he knows how it works when a child is left alone, he/she would belong to the foster system if so.

Oliver Davis opened the door and saw a pastel blue baby basket right in front of his door. He turned to the sidewalk and checked if there was something unusual. To his dismay, there wasn't anyone there. The baby continued to cry and cry when he was looking away, but the moment that his eyes met with her dark indigo eyes she stopped crying and started cooing. He was actually glaring at the baby but it seems like the baby was amused by it.

"What an interesting child." Oliver Davis hinted a small smile on his face as he looked at the baby. He picked up the baby basket and then carried it inside of his apartment. He placed the baby basket on top of his coffee shop and later saw a sealed envelope tucked in the baby's blanket.

end flashback

* * *

"Uncle Lin also mentioned before that you had an unsolved case back in Japan, father. So I believe that Japan really is a challenge!" Jean soon noticed his father's expression. She felt that she wanted to sink down with the furniture due to his father's scary ambiance. She felt the chills passing through her spine.

"Naru!" Madoka's voice was loud enough to disrupt whatever it was Naru was thinking or doing. "Aunt Madoka!" Jean hopped from her seat and then ran towards her godmother. "Jean!" Naru realized how Jean hopped from the tall seat and landed on her feet. He was worried that the child might hurt herself with the process.

"Jean, you look like a princess!" Madoka noticed her pink ballet tutu outfit.

"Really? Father insisted on wearing pink but I wanted to wear black or indigo to compliment my eyes!" Jean puffed her cheeks and then doubted on even wearing what his father requested.

"Well, it was your first ballet practice. I'm not surprised that your father wanted you to wear pink." Madoka tried to give the child a sense of logic when it came to the basics of ballet.

"Do you have something for me Madoka?" Oliver Davis stood up and held his daughter's small hand and stood a distance from Madoka.

"Are you sure you want her to hear this one?" Madoka whispered in Naru's ear. However, Jean was able to hear her whisper even if it was only a few feet away.

"I understand, I'll wait at mother's grave, father!" Jean instantly slip her hands off Oliver Davis and ran towards the two doors.

"Jean! Don't run, you'll sl-!" He was cut off the moment that his daughter closed the door.

"It's the case you left unsolved in Japan." Madoka paused for a while and then gave him the file. "It's back."

* * *

 _In another universe of GHOST HUNT FASTFORWARD! Naru raises a 7-year-old daughter all by himself! The disappearance of her assistant and an unsolved case! Hello, Everyone! I've read a ton of Mai X Naru fanfics that leaves Mai with a daughter/son/twins/triplets etc. and it got me thinking! I've always wanted to see what Oliver Davis would be like as a single parent! And so, here we are! The next chapters will be focused on more flashbacks on how Oliver Davis took care of young Jean Davis. How will the cold, egosistic narcissist become the best parent in the world? I also want to hear your insights about what happened to Mai. Is she like really for good dead? Or did she become part of a yakuza? Go ahead n give me the best reason of what really happened and i might put it in the story **-Cathy**_


	2. Beautiful Reunion

"What do you mean its back?" Oliver Davis flipped the folder opened as his met with the Japanese news article that was dated 2 days before. He soon realized that his past is haunting him after 8 years that he announced to his team that the case was unsolvable without his clairvoyant. He tried reading the Japanese article but his Japanese was becoming a little rusty.

"It doesn't mean that it is back." His hand flipped the folder closed as he handed her the folder.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have to see my daughter." He buttoned the bottom part of his suit and walked towards the two doors as he thought of the whereabouts of her daughter.

"You won't reopen this case because you're too afraid of confronting your demons, Naru." Madoka sighed as she notices that Lin passes by Naru to see her.

"Lin, you're also here?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see what Naru's reaction was." Lin stood next to her as they watched Naru rushed towards the lobby.

"I assumed that you would. He's afraid to re-open the case because his guilt might kill him of what really happened to Mai." Madoka paused as she remembered the horrible image she found when she returned back to Japan because of a private investigator that Naru hired.

Oliver Davis stopped his footsteps as soon as he found his daughter standing in front of a gravestone.

* * *

 ** _4 years ago_**

The sound of the drill made Madoka cringe as she approached the scene with two people following her. Her heel drove its way to the ground, she tries to balances herself to avoid landing on the ground. She wobbled slightly but later notices a pair of hands behind her shoulder. The back of her head could feel the hard chest of the man behind her. She pushes herself forward to balance herself and pulled her heel away from the mushy ground. Upon regaining her balance she turned to her behind and smiled at the Chinese man who helped her.

"Thank you, Lin."

Lin took off his coat and let it hung on Madoka's shoulders. They were getting nearer the site that Oliver Davis' private investigator mentioned. Madoka stood as the men proceeded to the site. She watched the police and forensics team scatter out to find what she and her friends has been looking for, Mai Taniyama's body.

Her heart was pumping fast, she didn't want to believe that her dear friend has turned to a corpse after the case. She held on to Lin's coat as the two men that followed her helped with the search. The site was an old mansion about 80 km away from Chiba. The mansion was the typical haunted house look with the creaking doors, knocking branches, broken window, dirt stained curtains. Madoka stayed outside as she waited for the men to return.

"We found something!" Madoka could hear the forensics team from the other side of the site. She didn't hesitate on running towards the forensics team. Lin abruptly blocked her from seeing what the forensics found. He stood in front of him, they were only 10 meters away from the team.

"Noll has his doubtful look," Madoka mumbled as she tiptoed to check on her student's reaction.

"Tell me, what do you have here?" Hirota Seigi approached the head of the forensics team carrying a small notebook.

"Seigi-san, where's your assistant?" Ichigo Akai, the head of the forensics team asked as she squatted down to examine the remaining bones they found.

"He was out of the case because of his personal connection to the case. Tell me what you got here"

"Clavicle and tibia prove that the victim was in her adolescent. Decomp assumption, i'd say dead for about 4-5 years. Pelvic bone suggests female…" Akai said as she stood up. She took off her gloves and approached the raven-haired CEO, who was standing from a distance.

"Do you happen to have a photo of her? We will do a facial reconstruction to properly ID her." Oliver Davis pulled a photo from his coat and showed it to the forensics scientist.

"Thank you. We will inform you right away once we confirm her identification and what became of her."

Oliver Davis's eyes turned blank for a couple of seconds, he couldn't believe that there is a chance that the bones in front of him were actually Mai. He placed his hands back inside his pocket before walking back towards his two mentors.

"Oliver Davis, it's been years has it?" Hirota said as he watched him walk. The man glanced towards the detective and then said.

"Find the person responsible for her death."

However, as he stepped on the damp ground the detective noticed an odd texture.

"I found something here." Hirota took a step back as the team rushed towards him. He pointed at a white cloth hidden beneath the ground. They started to dig up the soil and then finally saw a plastic bag with blood stained clothes inside.

* * *

"Jean, here comes the train. Choo! Choo!" John lifted the pink spoon in front of the 3-year-old brunette. Her chubby pink cheeks were tainted with crumbles from the biscuit that she has been munching on snacks. Her hair was in pigtails so that food won't stick to her hair. The priest in front of her looked tired but willing to feed lunch to the toddler.

"Come one Jean! You need to eat up. This is healthy!" John said as the child folded her arms and then looked away from the spoon. "Your dad will come to pick you up soon! So please eat up!" John begged he was too scared of taking care of Dr. Davis' child because he knows how overprotective he is to his daughter.

"Father John." The parishioner chuckled as she stood by the door near Dr. Oliver Davis.

"Daddy!" Jean's eyes sparkled the moment she saw the all black clothing. She instantly knew that it was her father. Jean started to struggle away out from the tall chair. Her eyes started to glaze, she was about to cry.

"Daddy!" Jean yelled as Oliver Davis approached her and lifted her, carrying her on his arm.

"Did you behave today, Jean?" The young child stopped crying and wrapped her arms around his neck before nodding. She didn't want to let go of her father even for just a few minutes. John took the baby bag and then hung it on Naru's other shoulder.

"She behaved today, Shibuya-san. Will you drop her off again tomorrow?" John inquired. Oliver Davis shook his head and then smiled as he looked at his daughter before it faded and then turned to the priest.

"No. We found her, John." Naru bounced his arm and caressed her hair as she fell asleep on his shoulder. "Lin will contact you and the others as well."

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"Father, I know that I'm only 7 years old." Hearing her father's footsteps getting nearer, Jean spoke about a topic that he wouldn't like to discuss. "But, that doesn't mean that I have no right to know about my mother." Jean clenched her small hand into a fist as she read the name on the gravestone and then looked down.

"You have every right to know about your mother." Oliver Davis stood beside her and placed his hand on top of her head before caressing it. He watched as his daughter continued to mourn about the mother that she didn't even get to know.

"Then please, can you tell me? Who was she? What kind of person she was?" Jean started crying as she lifted her head and looked at her father looking down on her.

"I don't want to hear it from Aunt Madoka. And I don't care if you're not good in giving compliments to others" Oliver Davis couldn't help but laugh over her daughter's insight. It was the first time hearing her daughter so persistent on finding the facts about her mother. He couldn't blame her since he did teach her that facts and evidence are to be gathered first before making assumptions.

"Father?" Jean curiously tilted her head and then suddenly puffed her cheeks before throwing her arms to the air. "You're making fun of me, father!" Jean started to throw adorable punches towards her laughing father.

Jean grew up inside the Davis Estate. There were a ton of maids inside the estate to keep her company but she didn't really grow up with the maids taking care of her. She grew up with a father by her side. Luella and Martin Davis found it refreshing when Oliver Davis returned to England carrying a healthy baby girl in his arms. It has been years since the Davis couple took care of an infant. They were lucky enough to have a child such as Jean. Though she could be hard headed sometimes she was not hard to deal with then it comes to education. Whenever Oliver and his father were out to the field, it would take 3 hours for Jean to stop crying and just wait for her father to return home. Luella found it hard to believe that the child attached herself to a mere stranger that adopted her years ago. However, who was she to blame the child, Oliver and Eugene became attached to them when they grew up in the estate as well. Whenever Naru returned home, Jean was always there to surprise him with a huge smile on her face and with her arms lifted for his embrace.

"Jean, Shall we go back inside? I forgot that you have to change." Naru said as he touched the child's back. Jean obediently nodded and held his father's hand as they walked towards the main estate.

"Father, Can I sleep next to you tonight?" Jean sheepishly asked. Naru raised an eyebrow noticing that her daughter looked worried.

"It's not like I'm scared or anything"

Oliver Davis sighed as he nodded. The both stepped on the cement stairs before reaching the doors.

"It's alright to be afraid of something." He encouraged as they opened the door. Jean noticed a red-headed woman making her way to them with rage and a brunette man behind him.

 _"Naru! You bastard!"_ The red-headed woman stopped in front of them before lifting her hand up ready to give the pale man a slap on the face.

 _"Oi, Ayako not in front of a kid!"_ The brunette man suddenly grabbed the lifted hand of the red-headed woman. Jean couldn't understand Japanese perfectly but she knew some words that are not to be said by a child.

 _"You really are a bastard! We already agreed on you taking Mai's remains and now you have your own kid? How dare you!"_ Jean slightly understood what the red-headed woman was talking about, she instantly stood in front of his father and confronted the red-headed lady.

"Who do you think you are? Old woman!" Jean spoke angrily as the vases at the table nearby broke it as it something shot the vase. Ayako, Bou-san, and Naru were stunned upon seeing the vase broken down into shards by the child in front of them.

 _"Even they call you old woman here, Ayako"_ Bou-san laughed at the side, he found the child amusing.

"Jean!" Naru's cold tone made the child flinch.

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry, it was rude of me to call her names. However, it was rude of them accusing you of being a bad person."

"Ayako! Bou-san!" Madoka's cheerful voice echoed in the halls.

"What a pleasant surprise! Have you met Jean?" Madoka approached the couple and then stood beside Naru.

 _"Madoka, Naru really isn't feeling guilty of Mai's death."_ Ayako clenched her hand into a fist and then looked at him angrily.

"My mother's death?" Jean mumbled understanding what the priestess was saying.

 _"You knew my mother?"_ She slowly approached the red-headed lady in front of her and inquired.

"Mother? Are you saying this child is Mai and yours?" Ayako asked as Bou-san and herself looked at Madoka and Naru with a stunned look.

* * *

 ** _Side omake:_**

Jean: *Stares at Naru working on the computer.~

Naru: *type type type*

Jean: *Continues to stare~

Naru: *glance

Jean: *smiles widely

Naru: *glares~

Jean: *giggles.

Naru: *sigh and carries her in his arms.~


	3. Beautiful Connections

Grabbing the biscuit from the tray, Bou-san awkwardly tried to break off the silence in the room by inquiring Madoka's love life. "How is Lin, Madoka?" Bou-san then transferred the biscuit on his plate. Smiling Madoka placed the teacup back on its saucer before giving the monk a sarcastic response.

"Lin and I have been constantly fighting due to the fact that one of us were accused by Naru of giving you guys his home address here."

Bou-san signaled the sign of surrender the moment he notices Madoka's sarcasm. Ayako watched the old clock ticking, she was rather irritated by the fact that she met with the most irresponsible man. She crossed her legs and continued observing the clock. She tried to distract herself with something else, like the tea in front of her. However, she still couldn't hold herself.

 _"Where the hell is Naru?"_ Ayako cussed in her head. She was thinking of marching to whatever room he and his daughter were at and just ask him to more questions. But, it changed the moment she saw the child walking into the living room wearing a pastel pink sleeveless dress matching with a pink headband and white shoes.

"I apologize for my father's tardiness, I refused for him to talk with you not unless if I am present." Jean curtsied and then sat beside his father.

"Let me guess, Madoka gave the dress?" Ayako smirked looking at Madoka.

"Oh no, it's all on Naru" Madoka looked at Ayako back.

"Now, can we talk about my mother?" Jean looked at the three people in front of her.

"Alright, how can we be certain that you're her daughter?" Ayako rebutted.

"If you want a DNA test, I have it all here." Naru placed an envelope on top of the coffee table.

"4 years ago, when we recovered Mai's remains, the forensics team was able to retrieve some hair from the victim. It matched with Jean's DNA." Ayako opened the envelope and looked at the results. She felt rather sorry for the child in front of her.

"As for Naru's part, I told him to take a DNA test 3 years ago. When Jean experienced some psychic phenomenon, it was dangerous for Naru to leave her alone because her emotions provoke the PK she has. Naru already knew even before he took the DNA test. He knew that Jean was his biological daughter." Madoka finished before sipping the tea from her cup.

"All I know about my mother is she's cheerful, outgoing and quite an opposite of my father," Jean remembered what Lin might have told to her.

Ayako leaned forward reaching for the child's hand. However, the child quickly pulled her hand back as she looked at her with contempt. Bou-san watched Jean as she munched on her biscuits like a lady, she covered her lips to wipe off the brittles from her face.

"Did your father ever tell you that he left your mother in a case and didn't even try to find her?" Ayako folded her arms and leaned back on the sofa. Jean placed the tea cup on the side table before wiping her lips again. Jean cleared her throat and then nodded.

"Of course, I understood why my father would do such a thing."

Bou-san and Ayako turned towards the raven-haired man sitting in front of them.

 _How did Naru raise this kid?_ Ayako asked in her head as she raised an eyebrow. Her mind started to think the possibilities that the Jean might have had a boring childhood and were just stuck in books all of the time.

"What did you just do to this kid, Naru?" Bou-san looked at the child.

"I tried my best to give her a normal childhood." Naru touched his daughter's hair and slowly caressed it as he hid a small smile.

"But, when she reached the certain age that she understood what she read. She started to change." Madoka sighed. "She requested her stuff toys that Lin and I gave to be boxed and sent to charity."

"She must be a very generous person." Bou-san smiled.

"Of course, Father John often teaches me about his religion. Every other month, John visits us here." Jean pulled out a small crucifix pendant from her dress.

"Wait, John knows?"

"He knows. Ever since Naru got Jean, John was the first person he sought for."

* * *

 ** _7 years ago._**

The knock on the hard wooden door startled the praying priest kneeling in front of a home altar inside his small room. Pouring rain made him curious about the person knocking at that time. It was 5 in the morning, he slowly got up from kneeling and then tugged his robe. He was waiting for a particular person to visit him but he didn't expect that he would be visiting that early in the morning. The creaking door made the raven-haired man step back while carrying the baby girl in his arms.

"Dr. Davis." He looked at him and then the child that he was carrying.

"John, a word, please." His voice sounded desperate, he glanced down at the sleeping child and then turned to the priest with worry in his eyes.

"Don't you have a plane to catch for the next 5 hours?" John stepped to the side as he let the man inside. He closed the door and watched Naru sitting on the sofa.

"I found this baby in front of my door step, John."

"Why are you really here, Naru?"

"The letter mentioned you here, John." He pulled his left hand and then took the letter from his chest pocket. "It says that she belonged in the orphanage in your church."

"You're telling me this is missing Jean?" John immediately took the letter before flipping it.

"There is a possibility that this is Mai's child." He cleared his throat.

"Naru, you and Mai actually…." The priest sheepishly asked.

"One thing led to another." He smirked as he noticed the priest reading the letter.

 _Dear Oliver Davis,_

 _My name is Jean Margery-Claire Davis. I was stolen from the church orphanage where your colleague, Fr. John Brown presides. You of all people would know that we are related, you can check for a DNA test if you want but I think your abilities will be able to determine that. My birthday is December 21. I am scared of clowns and plastic dolls. I am allergic to walnuts. I may develop psychic abilities like my mother. I know are the only person who can take care of me. Please promise me you will take care of me._

"How did this kid end up in the orphanage, John?"

"She was left in a basket in front of the orphanage. There was a letter as well." John returned the letter back Naru as he walked towards the small desk to retrieve the letter he received. He looked that Naru would be having a hard time reading the letter on his own. So he decided to read it for him.

 _Dear Fr. John Brown,_

 _My name is Jean Davis, I am 3 months old and I was born on December 21. I am allergic to walnuts. I may be a handful in the future once I start to grow and develop my psychic abilities. I know you would totally understand what I am saying. My father is alive and I think that he doesn't have any idea that I exist. When the time comes, I wish to know him as you knew him. Take care of me well._

"Mai must have been in danger, Naru." John cleared his throat before giving him the letter. "She wouldn't leave you or the kid if she wasn't."

Naru sighed and then rocked Jean.

"Naru, you have a twin, correct?" John asked a rhetorical question. "Is it possible that your offspring could be twins?"

His eyes started to dilate realizing that there could be another child. "Why do you ask?"

"The next day we received Jean. There was another baby dropped off with the similar type of letter."

"Let me see." His heart started to pound. The priest took a piece of paper from the drawer.

"But I'm doubting that he would be related to you, though." He flipped the letter open

"Why the doubt?"

"Do you have any genetic defects that would affect the eyes?" John asked and noticed that the raven-haired man shaking his head.

"Maybe it's just a mere coincidence?"

 _Dear Fr. John Brown,_

 _My name is Ray. I am 3 months old and I was born on December 21._

"This boy has the same birthday as Jean and they have the same age. It's not a mere coincidence." Naru sighed before looking at the priest. "Can I look at the boy?"

"The thing is…" John paused for a while and then cleared his throat. "Jean and Ray went missing at the same time."

Naru scoffed, he was annoyed by the fact that his presumed son was missing as well. However, his expression changed the moment that Jean started to cry again. His arms rocked gently and slowly as he observed at the baby in his arms. The baby gave a small smile before moving her lips and fell back to sleep again.

"I will adopt her, John." Naru's tilted head looked at him. John was stunned at first but he knew that Oliver Davis would be a wonderful parent.

"Let's go to the orphanage. I'll process the papers for you to adopt Jean." John smiled.

Lin marched inside the orphanage carrying the baby basket. He started to wonder inside the orphanage looking for his student. His eyes started to beam at the children that were playing inside the orphanage. He soon sees Naru signing the documents with his right hand while carrying a beautiful baby girl on his left.

"Naru!" His thunder voice made the priest flinched. "Lin." Naru turned towards his mentor.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he placed the baby basket on top of the coffee table.

"Adopting this baby."

"I can clearly see that. But why?"

"My cold heart deserves warmth." He lifted Jean up to the air and watched the baby giggle back at him. He gave a small smile that Lin clearly saw. The Chinese man was completely lost.

"If this child is your way of coping up for Taniyama-san's demise, I don't think that would be fair for the child." Lin sighed.

"No, you wouldn't understand Lin." Naru gently placed the baby inside the baby basket.

"What's her name?"

"Jean M.C Davis, She was born on December 21. She's going to be one two weeks from now. She's allergic to walnuts."

"What does the M.C mean?"

"Margery Claire" Naru hung a small stuffed bunny on the handle.

It was the first that Oliver Davis actually had something to finally hold on and to protect with his life. He didn't expect that his life would turn out to something such as being a father at an early age. But, he found Jean to be his daily motivation of living.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

The glass shards scattered all over the wooden floor, the brown colored tea spread over the carpet underneath the coffee table. The temperature dropped the moment Jean froze blankly. Her eyes turned glassy as Oliver Davis rushed in front of his daughter, holding her shoulders firmly. He ignored the broken glass shards underneath his leather shoes and focused on the stunned child that was manifesting a phenomenal ability. He started to shake her shoulder and noticed the tears running down her eyes.

"Honey, look at me." He touched her pale cheeks. "Look at Daddy."

His heart started to pound as the tear fell. He panted as he tried to calm his daughter down by caressing his pink cheeks with his thumb.

"Daddy's here. Honey, come back."

Ayako, Bou-san, and Madoka stood up as they approached the frozen child.

"Control your sight and come back." His calm voice said.

Another tear fell off from her eye. She then slowly blinked her eyes as she lifted her arms for his embrace. His arms wrapped around her body and lifted her as she sobbed. She sniffed and then asked.

"Who's Ray?"

* * *

 _I thought it would be nice to have a blind character in this story. A blind character that should not be underestimated._


	4. Beautiful Discovery

"Someone talked to me, Daddy." Her eyebrows curled with her red wet cheeks slightly puffed as she pouts. The hands of the child continued to shiver, recalling the scene in her head. With her mouth curled to a frown, Oliver Davis couldn't help but notice that she was in great pain.

"Calm down, Jean." His calm and gentle voice reached her. Arms around his neck, he felt his daughter's heart beat close to him. The child held her father close and soon held his shoulders as she pushed herself away from his father's head. Finally, she calmed down.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, daddy." Her pouted lips made him worry. She rubbed her eyes to take off any excess tears from his eyes. With a sigh, Oliver Davis finally places her back on the seat. He noticed that the child was still looking down, bothered by her mind.

"What did you see, Jean?"

"I saw a young boy, about my age. He looked like you daddy, but he had weird eyes. He was bald, wearing a robe or something. He was meditating near the falls when all of the sudden there was a scary voice. It called his name, Ray(Rei)… Ray(Rei)… It said."

His hands slowly rubbed her back to ease her mood. It was his way of gesturing comfort into his daughter. However, his mind couldn't take out the fact that the name Ray was mentioned to him by John 7 years ago in the orphanage. The baby boy who was also left in the orphanage the next day after Jean was left. He wanted to hide the fact from her daughter for now since the situation got a little more complicated than he expected.

"Ray… That name sound familiar…" Naru snapped out from his mind talking and heard Bou-san's words. He was worried that the boy might really be his son and that Bou-san might know his whereabouts. The brunette snapped his fingers and then finally remembered. His eyes slowly glanced towards the sniffing child.

"I met a young boy like that. He was taken there by the monks in Mt. Koya. He was a silent but adorable child." Bou-san finally got what he wanted, the attention of the little girl. The child leaned forward and tried not to sniff anymore. To Bou-san's surprise, she looked like the cinnamon friend he known years ago. He suddenly felt like he wanted to protect the child in front of him.

"Really? Can we visit him there?" Jean asked Naru was amazed at how the child could think of visiting a person all the way to Japan and doesn't even know who their visiting.

"That's out of the question Jean."

"But, Father, The dreams about him won't stop. He used to call me." Jean's heart was pounding, her eyes were worried but determined, and her tone was something that he didn't expect.

"Give the child a chance, Naru. If it's in her dreams that mean that the boy is connected to Jean somehow. "She is Mai's child after all."

"When did you start dreaming him, Jean?"

"A year ago, I didn't want to say anything since dreams can compromise the facts."

"Is he all you dream about? Are there anything else?" He asked again.

Jean started to fidget adorably with her pink cheeks puffed up and her head looking down. She started to murmur some words that Naru couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…" She silently talked to herself.

"I can't hear you, Jean. Speak up." She flinched hearing his father's tone.

Her head looked up at him with a worried look. "I also dream about momma." She sheepishly replied.

"I'll… I'll get some water." His expression made Jean more worried; she knew that his father would try to avoid any topic that was linked towards her mother. She was scared to think that maybe her father didn't love her mother after all and just really abandoned her. But, she was an understanding daughter. She also thought about his father's emotions and how he deals with it by avoiding it. She knew that her father might be avoiding the topic about her mother because he was alone or hurt when he lost her. He couldn't blame him for what happened. She watched as his father walked away towards the hallway.

"What does your momma do in your dream?" Madoka simply asked as she approached her, she knelt down and looked at the adorable child.

"Well, momma would usually prepare tea for me. She says that father doesn't really like my type of tea since it was too sweet and maybe daddy only likes it because of me. He likes to drink black tea with a small incy-wincy honey. He doesn't know that she puts honey in it. That's why he despises Uncle Lin's tea so much since it's too bitter like his dark soul."

Madoka, Bou-san, and Ayako chuckled lightly as they listened to the child. She then started to pout again. "She also told me to take care of the father. Even though I'm the kid, he also needs to be taken care of since he's still hurt."

"That's Mai after all. Your mother was a hard worker, an optimistic and very patient person." Ayako smiled.

"I heard she was the only one aside from me who would stand up against my father. Father John mentioned that he couldn't resist her requests as well." Jean chuckled and then watched Madoka stand up and sit on the sofa."I want to meet her and hug her, but that seems impossible now. Ray must know my momma. Since I had a dream about him talking to her once."

"If that's the case, we better meet him." Oliver Davis walked towards his daughter and placed the phone on the coffee table. "Let me help you pack for tomorrow's flight, Jean." He reached for his daughter's hand. To Jean's surprise, she leaped from her chair and jumped towards his tall father. She wrapped her arms around him smiling and thanking him as she hung on him.

"I can't wait to go back to Japan! Are we also going to visit the old office there? The office where Uncle Yasuhara is managing?" She sat on his father's arm as she asked politely with a smile. His head nodded.

"Can we also packUnnie? Fr. John gave that to me in the orphanage."

* * *

The child couldn't stop talking for an hour, but she, later on, got tired and went to sleep early. Leaving her father wandering back towards the gravestone they visited earlier. He gently looked at the name on the tombstone with sadness in his eyes. He dropped a small lily on top of it and squatted down touching the tombstone.

"What else are you hiding from me, Mai?" He paused for a while and then frowned. "I could have done better. You should have told me."

* * *

The office looked different since the great Oliver Davis left. The bookshelves just filled with books; there was also a small fish bowl with a goldfish inside. The kitchenette looked like it used for a long time and the sofa looked brand new.

Small giggles came from the little girl as she saw a photo hanging on the wooden wall. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she stared at her mother's smiling face while his father looked irritated and annoyed. It was a photo that she considered to be golden. She knew all the people in the photo except for the girl in the kimono, but she saw her in some other peoples.

"Uncle Yasu, Who's that woman there standing behind Dad?" Her finger pointed at the young woman in kimono. Yasuhara slightly leaned forward and surveyed the picture.

"That's your Auntie Masako; she was also part of the tea. She had a huge crush on your father before." Yasuhara chuckled.

"Oh, so that's her" Jean started to nod and looked at Yasuhara return back into his office.

Jean's attention quickly shifted as she noticed a shadow behind the main door. She assumed that it would be her father, but she knew that it wasn't when the man opened the door and stepped inside. His face has a big scar, he had an eyepatch and wore a mask to cover his nose and his mouth.

"Is this SPR?" He asked looking at the young girl. Jean nodded with doubt.

"May I speak with your manager?"

* * *

Oliver Davis looked at the photos of the autopsy report that was given to him years ago. He paused and read it and then gave the x-rays to the red-headed doctor. She looked irritated because she was looking at the x-rays of her old friend. Her eyes squinted as she saw an odd discovery, she wrote it down before creating any assumptions. Convincing the great Oliver Davis was an achievement, but lying to him would make him angrier. He was convinced before that the remains they found were his lover's but, he had to make sure that it was her. So, he thought of bringing the report back to Ayako, who minored in anthropology.

"All the trauma in her body would indicate that it is her, the DNA is hers, but I do think that it's possible that she's still alive, Naru."

Naru swiftly placed the papers down before turning to the doctor. "What makes you say that?"

"Her pelvic bone, if you're right that Mai delivered a child before she was a killed there should be trauma here. You also mentioned that there is a possibility that Jean's a twin. This pelvic bone is too small; this isn't Mai's remains, Naru."

And his heart started to beat in hope again.


	5. Beautiful sight

The guest with the mask left with brand manager, Yasuhara. Fr. John was sitting right across the child he used to babysit. The child that had indigo eyes and cinnamon hair was looking back at him. He found the child difficult to take care whenever her father would leave her with him. When she was 3, it took an hour for him to calm her down. He used to pray every night that God would give him in babysitting little Jean. Jean exposed her first supernatural manifestation in front of the priest when she was waiting for her father. Jean was an impatient child, but as she grew a little, she changed.

"Jean, would you like some tea?" John nervously asked and waited for her to either shake her head or nod. Jean just continued to stare at him with wonder; it was as if she was daydreaming.

"Jean?" He asked again.

Jean flinched a little as she heard the priest, she looked down and shook her head.

"Fr. John, Do you think that my parents made me in a one night stand?" Jean slightly tilted her head. John immediately stood up and then couldn't find a simple answer to such a complicated question. He found it hard to believe that the child in front of him would ask such sensitive issue. Jean, on the other hand, trusted Fr. John since she was a baby. Though, she knew that she gave him an awkward time.

"Wh-why do you even know those words?" Stuttering his words due to his confusion, John got back to his seat waiting for a miracle or a distraction.

Luckily, God gave him the perfect entertainment. The door from the supplied room opened, the Chinese man walked from the chamber and looked at the two bonding.

"Li-Lin! Jean has a very, very interesting question!" John was still stammering from Jean's questions. Lin raised an eyebrow, he was interested in why the priest was nervous and of Jean's question. Lin made his way to the seat next to John and sat down. He looked at the young child who was in deep thinking.

"Do you think that my parents made me in a one night stand?" Jean asked, Lin just froze. He couldn't respond to the child's question as well. He had to think of something fast because he knew that Naru would believe that she got that idea from Yasuhara.

"Jean, wha-what makes you think that?" He stuttered as well.

"I just couldn't think of a reason how they did it," Jean spoke too directly. "I mean, father is such a workaholic, and I didn't want to assume that they were both drunk of something."

Lin and John couldn't digest what they just heard from the child. They knew that Jean was smart, she was already in high school for an 8-year-old, but they didn't expect that she would be that intelligent and curious.

"From what I do know is that your mother loved your father," John said thinking about the bright side. Though, he doesn't know if Naru could ever reciprocate Mai's unconditional love for him. Until Lin finally spoke up.

"I also know that your father loved your mother as much as she did." Lin smiled.

"How do you know about that, Uncle Lin?" Jean was starting to get curious.

"Well, let's just say I followed your father once when your mother was in trouble." Lin turned his head to the side trying to remember that night.

The sound of the door made the three people in the room turn. The raven-haired man together with the priestess entered the room followed by the woman in a kimono. Jean jumped out from her seat and ran towards the first man who opened the door.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and met him half-way. Naru involuntarily knelt on one knee and gave his daughter an embrace. She gave him a peck on the cheek before giving him a big smile. Naru smiled and gave her temple a kiss before standing up. Jean was about to follow him, but she saw the lady with the long black hair in a kimono. So, she stared at her as she walked towards her.

"So you must be Jean?" Masako smiled and slightly bent. "You look like your mother."

Jean pulled out her hand and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Aunt Masako."

Jean noticed the small blush on the woman's cheeks; Masako smiled even more as she found the child adorable.

"So, Did you see anything weird about Mai's file?" John asked Ayako before she could even sit. Ayako exhaustedly sighed and crossed her leg before placing her purse near the coffee table. She looked at the priest and nodded.

"The x-rays from the autopsy wasn't from Mai's." Ayako's words only made Lin and John excited about it. They were thinking of the possibility that Mai was still alive. Naru, on the other hand, did like the feeling and the thought of Mai being alive. He poured himself a hot cup of tea and sat in the kitchenette. Jean sat next to him and shared the tea cup.

"Daddy, I have an odd question."

"Hmm?" Naru opened his notebook and was about to pull out his pen.

"Did you only do it once? and did you love mom?" Jean's question almost made her father choke from the hot tea. She sheepishly looked down and waited for him to scold her due to the inappropriate question. Naru didn't like to talk about any topics with regards to Mai, but there was an exception now since his mood lightened up by the fact that Mai isn't dead.

"What made you think about that, Jean?" Naru leaned back in his seat before reading his notebook.

"Well, I'm just curious I guess."

At the other side of the divider, John glanced to Lin and was quite curious about the topic they talked about earlier.

"So, Lin-san, why did you follow Naru?"

"Well, Naru ran out from the office that night and took off with one of the cars, So I followed him with a cab."

* * *

 ** _8 Years ago_**

The room was terribly quiet, too quiet. It was normal since Mai asked her boss to leave work early since she wanted to visit an old friend back to her former neighborhood. Hearing his fingers pressing the keys on the keyboard was slowly making him worry, worry about the silence in the office. It was already 8 in the evening, and his cup of tea was empty. Irritated by the fact that he was out of tea, he decided to stop typing and just get some tea in the kitchenette. So, he stood up, opened the door and proceeded to the kitchenette. He noticed that the kettle was empty, and as well as his supply of tea. Curses and swears were slowly lurking in his mind. He needed his tea; he was slowly going to lose it if he didn't have his tea. The fact that he didn't have dinner because he was overly satisfied with Mai's tea.

Tea was his favorite drink, black tea to be specific, Mai's black tea. He irritatedly sighed as he placed the teacup in the sink before washing it. As he washes his teacup, he failed to notice the vibration of his phone from his pocket. He doesn't usually carry his phone around the office, but he had a gut feeling of placing it in his pocket. After putting the teacup on the drying rack, he felt the extreme vibration. Sliding his hand into his pocket, it stopped from vibrating. But, he pulled it out and saw the caller Id.

 _"Mai?"_

Curious of why she called, he slid his finger on the screen and called her. Waiting for her response, he walked back into his office, knowing that Lin was still near the premises. Closing the door, he finally heard her voice, but it sounded rather different from the usual greeting.

"Naru…" Her cracked voice made him worry. He then approached the coat rack to get his jacket ready to leave.

"Naru, please help me." He could hear her hard breathe thru the line, and so was her whispered voice.

"Where are you? What's going on?" He rushed towards the door forgetting that his computer was still turned on. "I already called the cops." Mai sniffed.

 _Cops?_ Worrying about what was going on, he quickly left his office and took the keys from a drawer. He left the building and rushed towards the car. As he made his way into the vehicle, he heard sirens from the background and then finally a gunshot.

"Mai?" He asked. "Mai!" He yelled as he drove his way towards the address she gave her. It wasn't a long drive from the office. But, it felt like a long way for Naru. Completely stressed by the fact that he heard a gunshot and Mai didn't respond, he didn't notice that there was a taxi following his vehicle. He was too busy cussing about Mai's situation. He was way beyond speed the speed limit, but he didn't care. Lin, however, did care. He was starting to wonder why he was in a taxi cab to follow him when h can drive his car.

It took some time for Naru to reach the neighborhood, he had to park a quarter of a mile from the destination since barricades were blocking his way. People were behind the barricades, he swiftly moved his way into the crowd, he tried to look for her, and finally, he pushed himself to enter.

"Mai!" He briskly walked towards the back of the ambulance. Seeing her sitting on the gurney with a hooded towel made him a little relieved.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have to go back there." The policeman blocked his way. The moment that Mai heard his voice and saw him. She leaped from the gurney and limped her way towards the officer to inform him that he's a friend. But, Detective Hirota approached the policeman and said.

"He's okay. He knows the witness." The policeman slightly bowed and gave him his way.

"Mai!" His angered voice made her flinched and losing her balance; she was about to fall on her back, but his reflexes were quick, he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"Idiot, why did you leave the ambulance? You were being treated." He said as he helped her stand up by holding her shoulders tightly. Mai nodded, she was relieved to see him. She was relieved to see him after she called. Naru felt relieved as well; it was the first time that he saw Mai in trouble outside of a case. Emotions were stirring up, Mai was feeling tired from crying earlier and she felt like she just needed to close her eyes.

"The EMT cleared me. It's just a sprain." She looked down on her foot.

"What happened?"

"Can we please not talk about it?" Mai continued to look down and thought of a way to divert the topic. "The cops will be driving me home. I have to talk to them tomorrow about what happened." He noticed her tight grip on the towel wrapped around her. She stepped back, and he dropped his hands to his side. He had something in mind that might help the brunette's safety. With no hesitations, he asked.

"I'll take you to Matsuzaki or Hara." At some point, he did hesitate on inviting her over to his place for her safety, but no, he thought that it would be inappropriate to take her in his place while she was vulnerable.

"That's sweet of you, Naru. But, I'll be fine on my own. Masako is out of town, and Ayako is working tonight." Mai slightly blushed but faded after she smiled. "Why would I need to stay with Ayako or Masako, anyway?"

"We have a case tomorrow, your apartment is an hour from the office, and I expect you wouldn't be late." He folded his arms. Her eyes started to twitch. She was irritated by the fact that her boss wasn't giving her a time to recover from her sprain.

 _Isn't he a little bit concern about my health now?_ She thought angrily but heard his sigh as he turned around.

"Let's go, You can stay at my place for the night, and I'll drop you off the police station before going to the office." His concerned words started to bother her. She followed him towards the car and left the scene.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"I didn't hear their conversation because I didn't want Naru to know I followed him there. The last thing I saw before going home was Taniyama crying, and Naru just embraced her." Lin smirked looking at Naru, who was standing across the room, placing his coat on the rack. Everyone in the room including Jean looked at the guilty looking man.

"I knew it! You did love, mommy. It wasn't a one night stand at all!" Jean exclaimed with an endearing expression and ran towards him. Naru sighed and turned towards his previous guardian with a glare.

"Honey, where did you hear those words?" Naru froze and shuddered; he felt that his daughter may have heard a conversation that wasn't supposed to say near a child. Jean slightly tilted her head and then tried to remember when and who she heard it.

"I may have heard it from Aunt Madoka or Grandma." Irritated with the two women that weren't present in the room, he turned to Lin to throw the blame on behalf of his wife. " Lin? You should control your wife."

"I tried to. You couldn't even control Mai." Lin felt that he needed to backfire and defend his wife.

"Have you ever won an argument against, Mai?"

"We barely talk, Naru!" Lin was starting to get annoyed.

"My, my, I didn't know that Naru was into romance." Ayako sarcastically said and grinned.

"If I wasn't maybe this beautiful child won't be right in front of you now, would she?" Naru mumbled to her daughter as he caressed Jean's hair from the back.

The team was once again complete, except for Mai since she was still missing. The door creaked, Jean was the first one to notice since she wasn't a grown up to join the group discussion. The tall brunette opened the door.

"Hello Everyone!" Bou-san greeted, he stepped inside and was being followed by a young boy. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants, his eyes were indigo but it looked passive, and his hair was dark as the night. He had a beads bracelet on his right hand. Bou-san stood behind him as he touched his shoulders.

"Naru, Jean, I would like you to meet someone."

Naru and Jean approached the young boy. He held his beads bracelet as he stepped forward. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the surroundings and energy around him. With a few seconds of silence, Ray was able to know his whereabouts and some people that were inside the room. He was annoyed by the fact that he had to wear shoes so that it wouldn't look weird. The monk behind him was the one who insisted letting him wear civilized clothes. It wasn't wrong to wear the clothes; he just felt a little uncomfortable with it. With his eyes opened, he finally took a breath and greeted the people in front of him.

"Good Afternoon to all of you." Ray bowed down and pulled himself once again. "My name is Ray. It's finally nice to meet you, Jean and Fr. Brown. It is truly an honor to be in front of you, Dr. Davis."

Jean smiled and ran towards the young boy. She gently reached out for his hand, but he didn't flinch nor was surprised. His head and his eyes were still in one direction.

"I apologize if I'm little stiff. To be honest, I'm nervous about meeting you and Dr. Davis. But I guess there is a little advantage to being blind."

* * *

 _ShyMaryButterfly, kuroicalidra,soulsborne123 , TakaTaro_ _xSapphirexRosesxFanx, blue hummming bird:_

 ** _We are chapters away in discovering what happened to Mai and the past! Thank you for the reviews I hope you will like this new chapter!_**


	6. Beautiful House

"How can you be blind?" Jean tilted her head as she waved her hand in front of him.

"Jean, what did I say about being polite?" Naru folded his arms as Jean immediately pulled her hand back and placed it on her back. "Sorry, Ray." She shyly said.

"It's okay, Jean." He smiled. "I honestly know what you all look like."

"Come one, let's sit." Bou-san carried the boy towards the sofa and had him sat on his lap. The monk was happy to help the kid with introducing him to Oliver Davis and his daughter.

"Interesting, how can you know what we all look like when you can't even see?" Ayako frankly asked. It made everyone in the room felt awkward. They couldn't blame Ayako's direct approach she was a doctor.

"Astral projection."

"Don't you have to be asleep when you're doing that?" John asked.

"Well, in my case, I can do it when I meditate or when I'm daydreaming." Ray turned his head towards Naru. He found the skill of the child as unique and different from the usual astral projection. "I'm quite blessed to have a guardian. She helps me in my dreams."

" _She?"_ His eyes etched towards the young boy and his forehead puckered, assuming that the kid was talking about his missing assistant.

"Yes, Dr. Davis. I think you might know her." Naru's body stiffened with his remark, and his brows bumped together in a scowl. His assumptions years ago were correct but he had to confirm it before concluding the connection.

"Is it my mother?" Jean blissfully smiled asking the boy. "Yes, Jean."

The young girl's eyes started to water, she held her cheeks and slipped her hand on top of her eyes to hide the tears from the people inside the room. Her heart leaped in joy hearing that she wasn't the only one that her mother communicated.

"Did she also talk to you about the afterlife?" Jean asked.

Ray turned towards Naru for a while and exchanged looks. He was aware that his daughter didn't have a slight clue that her mother wasn't dead. After Ayako had reviewed the report, he called the woman who performed the autopsy, demanded an exhumation and told them to re-examine the body with Ayako Matsuzaki.

Eager to talk about Mai's possibility of being alive, Naru caressed his daughter's hair and smiled down at her. "I would like to discuss something about your mother in private."

* * *

It took some time for Naru and Jean to finish their private discussion. As the day was about to end, a particular knock on the door was heard by the remaining people in the room. Oliver Davis stayed inside Yasuhara's office to finish a document that he has been working in England. Yasuhara took time in entertaining Jean and Ray in the lounge. The two children jumped from their seats and approached the door followed by Yasuhara.

A woman with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a maroon off-shoulder dress surprised the children and their sitter.

"Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" Yasuhara couldn't help but nod with a blush on his face. It was his first time seeing a beautiful woman in front of him.

"My name is Todo Hikari, and I think I'm possessed."

Silence in minutes was long as they waited for Oliver Davis to step out of his office. Since he was in the office, he decided to listen to cases that may interest him. He sat down with the two children by his side and Yasuhara, seated across the table.

"why do think you are possessed?"

The lady dropped her head with her hands locked together above her lap. Her eyes started to tear up. Jean stood up and handed her the tissues.

"Thank you." Said the woman.

"To be honest, Mr. Shibuya, We moved from the city to the province so that the baby would live in a healthy and fresh environment. My sister has severe asthma. So, two months ago, we finally settled in a house in Ubagamori. The first week was normal, but later on, my sister wakes up in the middle of the night saying she felt someone was watching her and felt something in between her legs. It was constant for the next two weeks but then one night my sister woke up bleeding, she was crying in pain. When we got to the hospital, the doctor said that the baby was gone."

"The baby died?" Yasuhara asked.

"No, the fetus was gone from her womb. But a part of its hand was still in my sister." The client started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Todo. But, I don't think we can help you with that. If the target were just her baby, it would be hard in our part for us to remove the culprit." Oliver Davis closed his notebook and then stood up.

"Wait!" She stood up as well.

"Please, whenever I am with someone pregnant I have an urge to take or kill the baby inside. You have to help me!" The woman knelt down begging. Jean watched as his father sighed and then helped the woman to get up.

"I have a feeling, I killed my sister's baby." Todo looked down with her hands clenched into a fist.

With his arms crossed and his chin lifted, he started to reconsider the case that he was about to take. He stared at Jean and Ray for a while and then sighed. "Did you happen to feel something wrong before?"

The lady stood for a while before snapping her fingers and remembered. "It was maybe four months ago; I was checking out the house that my late fiancée owned near Chiba. I visited if for my sister and me to stay. One moment I was fine and the next thing I knew I was in the forest."

"Can we have the address of the house that you checked? I think it's best if we start from the source." The client looked up at the raven-haired man and smiled. She nodded and then started to tear-up.

"Thank you…" She whimpered.

"Here is our business card, kindly send over the address in that email, and we will get through it." Yasuhara smiled and handed the card.

"Are there any occupants in the house?"

"Ah, not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Can you provide us three rooms?" Yasuhara inquired, and the lady nodded.

* * *

Jean and Ray stared at each other for a while before focusing on the spoon they were holding. Jean had looked at the metal spoon before she stared at his spoon. The spoon that the young monk was holding started to bend.

"Ray! No fair! You cheated!" Jean pointed at the bent spoon.

"Nuh-uh, I didn't." Ray blinked his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't even know I bent it." He lied.

"Jean! What did I tell you about using your PK?"Oliver Davis shut the door before approaching the child with disappointment.

"Daddy, Ray thought me a trick so that I wouldn't pass out." Jean stood up from her seat. "He taught me to bounce back the energy so that he could boost it up for me." Jean smiled.

Oliver Davis stared at the two children folded his arms as he raised a brow. He sat down on the sofa with Jean and Ray before looking at the two spoons. He leaned back and touched the two children's shoulders as he pulled them both near him. The blind boy was surprisingly shocked to feel a protective embrace from a man who barely knew him.

"What's the matter, Dr. Davis?" Ray asked.

"I'm just tired that's all." Oliver Davis closed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. "Dr. Davis, are you sure it's okay for me to stay with you and Jean? I can stay with Father John." Naru shook his head and took a deep breath before feeling his vibrating phone.

Jean voluntarily pulled his phone from his coat and gave it to him. "Here you go, Daddy." She smiled.

His finger slid on the screen and read the email that his latest client gave. His eyes wide, his body frozen and his mouth with a small gap. He held the phone tightly with tension. His phone started to vibrate again. His surprised looked slowly faded as he answered the phone.

"The address, I forwarded it to you. Did you read it?" Yasuhara's voice said on the other line.

"Yes." Oliver Davis sighed.

"Are you going to take it? Even though we know that this was the same house from the case where we last saw Mai."


	7. Special Chapter

Special Chapter: The Great Oliver Davis meets the Boy (?)

Ignoring the first visible grey hair on his head from the mirror, he returned to his desk before turning on his computer. He rolled up his sleeves before typing down his idea about a scene in his new book. Fiction has not always been his favorite genre but after being convinced by a particular brunette, he finally started to write a novel yet believable book about ghost hunting. 'Haunted Bribe,' the title wasn't his favourite choice but he didn't want to disappoint the woman who inspired him to write the book. Convincing him wasn't that difficult; it was thinking about the plot and the characters involved.

"Dr. Davis." Oliver heard his intercom but chose to continue typing. "Jean is on her way to your office."

Upon hearing her name, Oliver Davis leaned back in his seat and watched as the door being opened by the young lady at the other side.

"I'm back, Dad!" The beautiful 17-year-old child whom he raised smiled standing happily beside the wooden door. She was wearing her mother's brown coat with a white sleeveless dress underneath it. With his eyes noticing her light makeup and her curly hair, he realized that his baby girl was no longer a baby.

"I thought you'd arrive tonight." Oliver couldn't control himself any longer, he walked towards his daughter and gave him a warm embrace.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Jean dropped her hands to the side, walked towards the coffee table and poured a cup of tea for his dad and herself. Oliver closed the door of his office and sat beside her.

"I'd say, it is my first time seeing a grey hair on your head." Jean squinted her eyes noticing it.

"Coming from my own daughter- I'd say it's your fault for making me look so old."

Jean chuckled before sipping her tea. She placed the teacup down and turned her full attention to his father. She smiled before reaching out for his hand. There was a second of silence and a moment of hesitation. But, Oliver Davis finally found the courage to ask. "How's your mother doing?"

Jean held her father's hand and looked down before confronting him. "Mum is doing well." She said followed by a small sigh.

"I am more worried about you, dad." His daughter looked at him with concern.

"You don't have to worry about your old man." He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

"Dad, come on." Jean pulled herself away and then sighed. "Ever since you got divorced, you still keep on addressing mum as a wife," Jean observed his father's shoulder as he his shrug and his face as he broke eye contact.

Oliver Davis shook his head and stood up. "You're not allowed to do that to me." He pulled his coat tugging it as he walked back to his desk. He felt sensitive to talk about her mother.

"What?" Jean leaned back and watched as his father looked guilty. "You promised me you wouldn't read me." She tilted her head and continued to survey her father anyway.

"I did, and I'm not making any conclusions with what I have discovered dad." Jean crossed her arms and couldn't help but notice her father's facial expressions.

17 year old, Jean M.C Davis was raised by Oliver Davis in her first seven years in life until her mother, Mai Taniyama, surfaced from being dead to missing and finally found. An average family wasn't the right description for Jean's family. Though, Mai and Noll tried their best to give Jean a typical child's life; that would mean a standard way of education. For Noll, he didn't want to pressure his daughter with her skills and her knowledge. But for Jean, she tried to finish her studies early to travel and help his father in his researches. As she wished, Jean completed her dissertation for her doctorate in psychology. Jean didn't expect that her right shift of career would happen the next thing after she graduated.

"I know you're hiding something from me." Jean sighed and stood up. "I'll change for the benefit later." Slowly walking to her father's desk with her hands behind her, She shyly approached him with a doubtful face on her. "I am also bringing someone to the benefit later." Awkwardly stretching her hand putting them together as she rolled her eyes to the side and avoided her father's reaction. But she peaked on his actions and noticed that he didn't get it. "I won't be surprised if you're bringing Emily with you. I'm pretty sure she got invited as well."

Curling her lip inward and silently walking to the other side of the table with her arms bent like in prayer she looked at him and admitted. "I'm taking someone else to the benefit and you can't be rude to him." Jean nervously thought she could speed-talked her way out of it.

The word 'him' unconsciously rang inside Oliver's head. It didn't take him a nanosecond to realize that his daughter was bringing a date to the benefit. For that second, Oliver Davis froze in front of his computer. He was stunned and couldn't think of a 'him' he could meet. That second felt like a future of her daughter just flashed before his eyes with an aggressive and abusive man.

"Dad?"

Jean eventually noticed his quiet reaction and thought of bringing him back to reality. As she was about to give him a nudge, Jean flinched as his father turned to her with his lip curled into a smile saying.

"I'd like to meet him." But Jean saw that his eyes were as icy as the ninth circle of hell. Jean quickly stepped back and chuckled with fear. "Alright, see you later." Swiftly, she walked away from the office and pulled out her phone and begun typing. Madoka passes by her as she was going the opposite direction from her father's location. One question led Madoka to ask why the young Davis daughter was rushing with a worry all over her face. The question was about to be answered by her former student.

"Noll, I see that Jean has returned from Jap-." The moment Madoka entered the room, her skin felt the cold like the ninth circle of hell.

 _ **A/N:**_ _This special chapter has nothing to do with the main storyline! Hi Guys! I am slowly updating all of our pending Ghost hunt stories and will soon be releasing another ghost hunt fanfic. I have been wondering if you guys are up for a raffle. Yes, A raffle! We are thinking ab_ _ **out raffling a ghost hunt manga from volumes 1-7.**_ _But first, you will have to know that this raffle is limited in the USA only. Well, we have been thinking of making this raffle international but it will all depend on our inactive co-author. (She is currently holding the 7 volumes of ghost hunt and is the one responsible for shipping it.) I decided to contribute to this raffle as well, but my contribution is not a ghost hunt manga but crime/suspense books of the Temperance Brennan novels by Kathy Reichs and a couple of Anne Rice and Bram Stoker novels as well. I have to be completely honest that these books are used but not abused._ _ **We will be updating the raffle in**_ _skabalino_ _ **-dot-com and here with our fanfiction ghost hunt stories updates.**_ _AGAIN_ _ **WE MIGHT BE RAFFLING GHOST HUNT MANGA VOL 1-7.**_ _The manga is getting harder and harder to find because it's expensive. -Cathy._

 _Summary of the soon GH fanfiction:_

 _The year 1900, I moved from Japan to England to study medicine with sponsorship from my fiancee, The society of Psychical research founding father, Eugene Davis. As I adjust to my new life a new man becomes a new trial for us. As the man wears the face of my fiancee and discovers another shed of light in the paranormal. I have a hunch that this man is not a normal man at all. I have not seen him outside during the day, I have not seen him eat in parties, I have not seen him in any pictures and last but not the least, I have not seen his reflection in the mirror. But I have seen him in my dreams, Dreams that I do not wish to see or remember. However, I feel that his presence calms me and his warm touch makes me feel protected._


End file.
